


Love or Nothing

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After all these years, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Dj! Tsukki, Dorks in Love, First Time, Food Play, Grinding, Kinky dorks, Kitchen Sex, Lube and Condoms, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Professor! Yamaguchi, Reunion, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, aged up character(s), pr0n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: In all of the places Yamaguchi Tadashi could reunite with his childhood friend, it just had to be a club, and he just happened to be drunk.





	Love or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwyndolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyndolyn/gifts).



> hiya, cheya here!! how are you all? doing great, i hope. so this filth here is something i have thought about the past week after listening to the fifty shades freed soundtrack (the movie was meh but the soundtrack was good!)
> 
> anyway, one particular song made me pause and think of tsukishima as a dj, which would be Black Atlass's "Sacrifice" :) yall are highly encouraged to loop the song as you read the fic! it really brings out so much emotion i swear
> 
> anyway, without further ado, the tsukkiyama filth that no one asked for!

It was the second year anniversary of the day he last saw Tsukishima Kei before the tall blond left town for Tokyo after graduating from university.

Yamaguchi Tadashi smiled to himself as some memories went back to him in a form of Tsukishima’s voice saying, “You’re so cool, Yamaguchi.” They were just in high school, they probably did not know better then. Tadashi’s smile widened, as if he knew better even now, as an adult.

The cab stopped. Tadashi took a moment to look at the place’s facade. Neon lights were everywhere, huge lazer beams reaching the clouds. It would not be a surprise if the nearby establishments could see the club’s lights from afar. He pressed his payment onto the driver’s awaiting palm, murmured his thanks, and got off the cab, slinging his backpack over one shoulder.

He had come straight from the high school he was currently teaching science and astronomy subjects in, feeling down and low all day. His students were surprised that he just let them do some lame exercise he had come up on the spot the whole period.

He had been teaching in Tokyo for measly three months and a few days now, and he had just been able to afford a small apartment near the school. Yachi and Hinata were there with him, helping him move and push his boxes inside the apartment door. Yachi had a break from the cafe she and Shimizu now manage, and Hinata purposely let the Karasuno team have a break from practice just so he could get in on Tadashi’s move from Miyagi to Tokyo. Yachi had told Tadashi she was just about to admit her admiration towards their senior manager back in their Karasuno days, and Hinata kept on gushing about his boyfriend of a year and a half. Of course it was none other than Kageyama.

He would be lying if he never wondered which part of the city Kei could be. He would most likely be lying if he said he never thought of trying to weed the city for his childhood friend he admittedly still has feelings for.

When Kei left, they did not drop contact immediately. It happened a little over a month since he left to continue his studies, entering med school. He had told Tadashi that he got a good part time job that he could do during weekends, but everything changed their relationship as far as Tadashi was concerned. He was the one who stopped replying to Kei one day, feeling like shit that he still forces himself to be a part of his childhood friend’s life when obviously he was so busy living a new one, one that Tadashi was no longer a part of.

When Tadashi dropped the connection, Kei did not even try to reach out in anyway. It was proof to Tadashi that he was, indeed, not needed by his best friend anymore.

So, here he was, two years later, standing in front of a club. His colleagues had told him that it was the best bar in all of Tokyo, and it piqued his interest.

He had never gone clubbing before, and the last anniversary of Kei’s departure from Miyagi was spent with him drinking in Sakanoshita, with Shimada and Ukai. They talked about volleyball and how Kageyama was now a volley superstar, being the number one setter in their region, and much more adult stuff like paying bills and maintaining a store. He spent the night shitfaced on the table.

Tadashi looked around and saw people going in and out of the club, going in sober and going out almost crawling. When another surge of memories hit him, he made himself walk inside. The big chested bouncer smiled at him creepily as he checked Tadashi’s bag. He was immediately led to the side, with their locker rentals. It was actually nifty, to have a place to deposit your things in so you could be in the dancefloor without any hassle. Removing his wallet from his bag, he gave his bag to the baggage guy and in turn he was given a key. The key went inside the wallet as well, and the wallet went inside his pocket.

He looked around the club. The beats were sick, the bodies were slick, and he headed immediately towards the bar.

He grinned at the barista, “Can I have three orders of the strongest shit you have in the house?” The barista threw him a look which said, “Are you sure that you want to order poison?” Tadashi slid the bill towards him and he started to work.

In minutes, his drinks were ready. He took one shot glass and downed its contents, the alcohol lining his esophagus down to his stomach, setting his internal organs on fire. He smiled to himself.

Wherever Kei is in this city, he thought, it does not matter. Tadashi still loves him.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei hated working on a Sunday night, but being a DJ pays so well that he could not pass up even just a night. He had realized he was good at it too, and he had been doing this for two years now.

He decreased the volume of the music as the last beats of his set faded down. He removed the headphones and placed it on top of the keyboard of the laptop they were using. A cold bottle touched his left arm as Kuroo Tetsurou gave him back his half finished bottle.

He immediately took the Jack Daniel’s from him, opened the bottle, and took a swig. His senpai laughed at him heartily, “Can’t you just work sober?”

It was two years ago when Kei saw Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou going into the same med school as him. They started to invite Kei to hangout with them, to which he declined a lot for he refused to be the third wheel.

Until they found him trying to drink his ass off by the nearest convenience store for Tadashi had dropped their communication so easily after he had moved to Tokyo for his studies. He quickly admitted to them how much he was affected by what happened. There was no reason to lie or to hide it. They then brought him to the club. Kuroo knew the owner of the club, and they needed more DJs, so it was the perfect opportunity for a part time. The part time he got prior, one that he was still able to tell Tadashi, was a research assistant for a professor, which was still going good for him.

Between his two part time jobs and his classes, he started to think less about Tadashi. Which was still a failure in some nights when he lay awake on his bed thinking about middle school, high school, his stay at university, or anything remotely related to his life before moving to Tokyo for med school.

Of course he never regret going to med school, it was what he wanted. Did he regret choosing Tokyo over Miyagi when it comes to where he was going to spend his whole med school? Maybe, but it was not as big of a regret as he had anticipated. Tokyo was the most obvious choice. Maybe the biggest regret that he has was not trying hard enough.

Kei takes another swig from his bottle, "Nah. Couldn't focus. It's your time to shine anyway, Kuroo-san."

"Of course, always playing for my kitten."

From the chair by the bar nearest to the equipments, Kenma gave Kuroo the smallest of smiles. Kei rolled his eyes and stepped down the stage.

"That's it for our resident half-drunk Four-eyed Crow! Lemme hear the crowd!"

The crowd, ever responsive, yelled. Kuroo gave them his signature Cheshire grin, "Yeah, alright! I am the Black Cat, and the first song in this sexy, sexy set is "Sacrifice" by Black Atlass featuring Jessie Reyez."

The song started, Kei stepped down the stage and went to the bar, nodding at Kenma who was just looking at Kuroo like he used to look at his consoles.

 

_I will never sacrifice my love, not even for you_

_You know I don't play it safe_

_Sometimes you have to break the rules_

 

Kei finished his bottle by the bar, with the barista smiling up at him and said, “Got a death wish tonight?”

To which he had answered, “As every weekend.”

 

_Yeah, we could call it love, or we could call it nothing_

_But you got what I want, so baby, give me something_

 

Kei looked at the crowd, some had their hands upwards as they dance slowly, trying to be as sexy as they hoped they could be. Kei chuckled to himself, as if someone could appeal to him as much as he always do. No one else could have him on his knees than him.

A familiar ahoge caught his attention.

Could it be?

 

_Yeah, we could call it love, or we could call it nothing_

_But you got what I want, you know I do, too_

 

Discarding his now empty bottle on the bar table, he headed towards its direction as if the hair emits some kind of signal which had him entranced. He could not be here, right? Was he just drunk and started to see things? Either way, Kei was already weeding through the crowd.

 

_So let me, let me just lay you down_

_Turn me on, take it all tonight_

 

The ahoge man had his back turned towards him. He was wearing a light colored polo shirt, tucked inside his black slacks, secured by a brown belt. He was swaying his plump ass to Kuroo’s beats. As he neared the guy that may or may not be him, he turned around. Kei had all the oxygen inside his being went out from his mouth.

He had long memorized Scorpius on his left cheek. It was him, with his eyes half-closed, twirling himself.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

_Let me, let me just lay you down_

_Turn me on, take it all tonight_

 

Right. Of course he would be around the city. He had gotten a teaching job nearby, He had known of this through Kenma, who had heard from the ever loud and talkative Hinata. If he was not talking about how awesome the new Karasuno was getting, or how amazing his now-boyfriend Kageyama sets to the national team, he would be talking about their old volleyball teammates, which of course, includes Yamaguchi.

When he had heard about his whereabouts, Kei had actually hung his head in shame for not knowing, for not hearing it firsthand, for not having access to his childhood friend anymore.

But why would he be in a place like this? Had he changed and started going out with his friends and colleagues? Or was he… alone?

Kei licked his lips and let the alcohol take over him, as he stepped even closer, almost invading the smaller man’s personal space.

"Yama--" His freckled childhood friend was drunk to the point of almost dying. Yamaguchi took hold of his neck, back facing him, and he started to grind down on Kei.

 

_Beautiful, hmm_

_How do you make dangerous look so beautiful?_

_And how come when you kiss, you turn me into this?_

 

He could not help the gasp from his lips. This guy seriously started to grind on him without even caring whom it may be in his drunken stupor. How long since he started to be as bold as this? Was he just as bold to other people? Did he ever do this to other people already? How many of them? Should Kei be really jealous like this? He could be someone else yet Tadashi would be as ready to grind on the person as he was with Kei.

 

 _I fall in love, oozin' up the way you do that_ _  
_ _Don't even got you yet, but I can't imagine losing you_

 

Tadashi went down harder, causing Kei to moan. He placed both of his hands on Yamaguchi's hips. He thrusted up, with Yamaguchi arching his back, letting out a moan of his very own. Kei wanted to gather Tadashi into his arms and never let go. After two years, and this is how Tadashi greeted him, albeit indirectly.

Kei was nothing but entranced.

His breathing started to become ragged, Tadashi’s ahoge bobbing up and down, sometimes even sideways, as he continued to grind down on Kei.

He decided to become just as bolder. He reached down to Tadashi’s ear, “You enjoying, babe?”

 

_Yeah, we could call it love, or we could call it nothing_

_But you got what I want, so baby, give me something_

 

Kei got his affirmative through a quick nod and a quiet “Hmm.” He smiled to himself and started to grind to Tadashi’s pace. Heat started to go down and pool in the vicinity of his crotch. His breathing came out in short gasps. Cold sweat broke down his temples and his back. He was suddenly feeling very, very hot, as if he was suddenly placed in an oven.

He did what his intoxicated brain told him to do: he grabbed Tadashi by the waist and started to make their pace faster and harder.

Tadashi grabbed back, holding on to the short blond hairs on his nape. Kei let out another moan as he swayed his hips sideways against the front of Kei’s pants, with the heat pooling getting even hotter than Kei ever thought possible.

He had never tried to even mingle with any visitors and party goers that frequent the club ever since he first arrived. Some girls hit on him, maybe not just ‘some’, but to Kei, it was not of any importance. Scowling and scoffing off their advances became routine after his sets. Some men also tried their way into his pants, but if Kei would let anyone get into his pants, he would be in Miyagi.

Well, now, he’s in Tokyo, grinding down on him.

The Black Atlass song faded into one of Rita Ora and Liam Payne’s. Tadashi hummed and faced him. He giggled to himself, clearly drunk his ass off, and tapped Kei’s left cheek.

Tadashi grinned, “Hmm. Beautiful. Almost identical. Almost as beautiful as I remembered him.”

Kei’s brow furrowed. Was there another? He touched his ahoge, lightly twirling it between his fingers, “Who?”

Tadashi was quick to shake his head, “No one, just a childhood friend I am still in love with. It’s okay. He moved here after university. He got extremely busy and we lost touch. It has been two years since we last talked.”

“Were you trying to get over him?”

“Maybe. Sure, why not?” Tadashi lazily gave him a lopsided grin, “Would you help me?”

Kei could not breathe. Tadashi was totally talking about him. He could not have been talking about anyone else. It could not have been anyone else but him.

That did it for Kei. Tadashi was quick to feel him. He grinned and lightly touched the hardness that was starting to bulge through the front of his pants.

“I feel you, handsome, but I have to turn you down. I wouldn’t do these things, unless it's with him. You get my drift?”

Kei could not fight back the grin that made its way to his face. He leaned down to whisper in his Tadashi’s ear, “But I am already here, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened through his drunkenness, “Tsu… Tsukki?” He blinked thrice, examining Kei’s face like he was just getting acquainted with him for the first time, like he could not believe that it was Kei all along.

Maybe it was the truth.

“Tsukki… how…? I… did not know. This is really, really embarrassing. After all these years even… I am so, so sorr--”

Kei was not having it. He would not let Tadashi apologize anymore. He did what any other drunk person would want to do when the person they like are inches away from them.

He pecked Tadashi’s lips to shut him up.

Tadashi’s eyes widened a fraction, but he was quick for a drunk guy. He hooked his hand around Kei’s neck, stood up on his toes, and slotted his lips against Kei’s.

They finally kissed properly, mouths moving in the most ‘in sync’ they could afford as the influence of alcohol blurred their thinking facilities.

Kei found it deliciously easy, making out with his childhood friend, after so long. The place they were in was not even closely romantic at all, they were drunk and sweaty, but Kei decided it was not less euphoric.

The beat changed into something slower, something more mellow. Kei vaguely registers it as some song by Ellie Goulding. The bodies around them stepped around slower, they danced almost in slow motion in Kei’s eyes, yet yelled louder. Kei took hold of Tadashi’s waist and swayed him to the beat. His childhood friend moaned into his mouth. At this point, they were both hard and panting, their want for each other ever growing.

Kei kissed him harder for a few moments before pulling away. He pulled him closer until they were in a position wherein Kei was half hugging, half grinding on Tadashi. He whispered some of the lyrics against Tadashi’s ear, “ _Still falling for you… It took us a while ‘cause we were young and unsure…_ ”

Kei felt Tadashi shiver, but he guessed it made the smaller man much more bolder as Tadashi reached up and licked his neck, just right under his ear.

It was Kei’s turn to shiver this time. Tadashi took it as a cue in doing it more. Two arms snaked around Kei’s neck, mouth on the skin near his collarbone, with Tadashi kissing on the skin available to him, the skin which his shirt allowed to be exposed.

Kei could not hold back any longer, he looked at Tadashi’s eyes down to his plump lips from their kissing. He then kissed Tadashi on his hair. “Hmm,” he said against the smaller man’s hair, “My place?”

Tadashi nodded against his shirt. From across the dancefloor, he caught Kuroo’s stare. The raven haired man gave Kei a grin and a subtle thumbs up. Kei rolled his eyes at him, as he started to lead Tadashi through the crowd.

They reached the locker rentals, with Tadashi looking down on his hands. When they stopped, he finally looked up.

“Tsukki, are you…?”

“Key, Yamaguchi.”

Without saying another word, he took out his wallet and gave Kei his locker key. Kei took his from his back pocket and gave their keys to the baggage guy, who smiled up at Kei.

“Tsukishima! What a surprise that you’re bringing home a cutie today. Mind sharing him?”

“Tch. Fuck off,” Kei told him, giving him the bird.

The baggage guy laughed as he gave Kei his and Tadashi’s bags,”Yeah, yeah, I know. Must be special this time. You never brought anyone home the past two years.”

“Hmm,” was all Kei said slinging his backpack on his shoulders, holding Tadashi’s on his left hand, and taking Tadashi’s hand in his with his right.

They exited the club, with the bouncer giving Kei a mock salute and a shit-eating grin. Kei looked down at Tadashi, who was blushing furiously.

“Sorry, they like to tease me, is all.”

Tadashi shook his head, “It’s okay, Tsukki.”

“Do you want to puke?”

“Not yet.”

“Alright,” Kei smiled at Tadashi. He then looked at the road, hailing a cab. After a few minutes, one cab stopped for them to get in.

Kei all but barked his address to the cab driver, who nodded immediately and the car started moving.

Tadashi had his head on Kei’s shoulder, his eyes slowly opening and closing. Kei had to chuckle. Though he was drunk himself, Tadashi obviously could not handle alcohol compared to how Kei does. Performing his sets half-drunk gave Kei his tolerance. It was surreal, at least to Kei, that he has Tadashi like this in his arms.

“Hmm,” Tadashi groaned and wrapped his arms around Kei. His lips kissing Kei’s neck was enough to almost drive him over the edge. With his eyes closed, Tadashi moved so that he was half-stradding Kei in the car’s backseat. He started to suck on the exposed skin.

Blushing, Kei had to look out of the window.

There would be severe consequences if he did not let himself be distracted by the street lights and the cars on the other lane.

Kei gulped as his grip on Tadashi’s waist tightened. It was getting too much. The only reprieve Kei got was that his building was not far from the club and that they should be arriving any minute now. He clutched onto their bags for dear life, trying to mind its hard

Once the cab stopped, Kei immediately paid for the cab and half-dragged Tadashi out of it. He immediately latched onto Kei, trying to reach up to his neck in order to continue what he was doing inside the cab.

This made Kei chuckle, “Later, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi could only nod as they entered the building. Tadashi started to cuddle up to him as they waited for the elevator. Kei could only kiss the top of his head.

Kei could not help but sigh a breath of relief when the doors dinged open. They went inside, and the moment the doors closed, Tadashi placed his lips against Kei’s. He stumbled back to the sudden weight of Tadashi pressing on to him. He kissed back, his mind buzzing to the heat of the moment.

Yet the moment fell short when the elevators dinged opened once more, this time on Kei’s floor. Taking Tadashi by the hand, Kei led him to his door, fumbling through his pockets for his keys. Once he had fished it, the door swung open. They did not even care to open any lights as the moment the door closed shut behind them, with their bags on their feet, Tadashi all but attacked Kei with a bruising kiss.

Kei welcomed it as much as he welcomed back Tadashi’s presence in his life, after two long, agonizing years. He was not just about to let go as he lifted up Tadashi and kissed him back. Kei licked down on Tadashi’s lower lip and the smaller man immediately granted him access. They kissed, open-mouthed, their tongues sliding and rubbing against each other. Kei placed Tadashi down the floor.

“Yamaguchi,” Kei whispered in the dark.

“Tsukk--Kei. Kei, bed, please.”

Kei licked his lips, and lifted up Tadashi bridal style. With a few long strides from the door, they reached Kei’s bedroom.

He started to live alone after six months of living with Kuroo and Kenma. That’s how well his part time jobs pay, and he was just so lucky for the opportunity. The owner of the club begged to differ a number of times, saying that Kei just had that talent in him. Plus, he wanted a place of his own. He had walked in on Kenma and Kuroo almost doing it, sometimes actually doing it, somewhere in their then-shared apartment, in a building in front of the med school they were all attending.

Kei still had to ride a bus from his place to the club or to the school, but he endured the extra hassle to live his life in silence.

He almost threw Tadashi across the bed. Guiding Tadashi’s head, he laid him down in the middle of Kei’s king sized bed. He looked beautiful on his sheets, Kei decided. It was a sight he had always dreamed of yet never thought he would actually see in his lifetime.

Kei took his shirt off, his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers.

He climbed on the bed, on top of Tadashi. He leaned down and kissed the freckled man. Freckles that he had missed so much, again, something that he never thought he would ever see again in this life.

They continued making out, with Tadashi’s hands wandering on the expanse of Kei’s back and sides, feeling every muscle and touching every inch of skin he could as of the moment.

Tadashi then started to kiss his jawline, his collarbone, down to his chest. He flicked Kei’s nipples, causing the bespectacled man to twitch in more places than one. What he did next thoroughly surprised Kei. He leaned down, and took one nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue across the hardening bud.

Kei moaned, panting loudly.

He sat up, taking Tadashi with him on a sitting position. Kei took hold of Tadashi’s shirt and pulled it up,and then over his head, discarding the shirt on the side of the bed. With a sly grin, Kei pushed Tadashi back on the bed, taking the top hem of his pants and boxers and pulled his pants off of him in one swift pull, leaving Tadashi naked on his bed.

He was hard and leaking already. Kei grinned.

"Tsukki? Lube. I haven't... I have never..."

"I don't have any, Yamaguchi. I never thought I'd be in this situation anytime in my near future."

"No… I have a bottle in my bag. Please, Kei."

"You were expecting this?"

"I headed out to get drunk, Tsukki. Desperate people should always be ready."

"Desperate for?"

"You. Or anyone else who remotely looks like you, was my plan but..."

"But I am already here, Tadashi.”

“Kei…”

With a groan, Kei pulled himself up, discared his boxers, and walked naked towards the door. He picked up Tadashi’s backpack and opened it. As expected, there were his teaching materials. The bottle of lube and the box of condoms he had found was almost an intrusion to the innocence of everything else inside the bag.

He placed the bags back on the floor and strode back to the bedroom. His mouth salivated on what he saw. A completely naked Yamaguchi Tadashi on his bed. His bed. He almost did not believe his eyes because of the amount of alcohol that he ingested tonight.

He hopped on the bed and straddled Tadashi, lube and condoms on hand. He opened the bottle of lube, which was obviously newly bought, and spread it on his fingers. Tadashi had his eyes closed, as if expecting something to happen.

Kei tentatively pushed his pointed inside of him. He slowly pulled out, and pushed it in again, deeper this time. He let out a sigh at the feeling.

Tadashi opened his eyes, “Tsukki, what are you doing?”

“Preparing myself for you, if it was not that obvious enough.”

“What?”

“As much as I want you raw, Tadashi, have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

Tadashi went deep red, “But I thought…”

“Thought what? That you’d bottom?” Kei asked, the words almost a whisper as he added another finger inside. He pumped it in, his fingers slick inside.

“Yeah…”

"Well, guess what, I want you to fuck me over just like you did to me when you cut me off two years ago."

Three fingers. Kei scissored his fingers, widening himself further.

Yamaguchi watched him, he knew that he does, and whenever Kei bites his lips, Tadashi’s dick twitches.

Kei smiled, wiggled himself downward on the bed, and took Tadashi inside his mouth, using the other hand he does not use with himself. He immediately earned a response through a loud groan. Kei licked the underside of Tadashi’s dick.

“Ha… Ha… Ha…” was what he got from it, plus a broken string of curses and some parts of his name thrown in.

Kei let out a groan of his own as he took Tadashi in deeper. He pulled and pushed his fingers inside him faster.

This went on for a minute until Kei felt that he was ready. Kei pulled out his fingers, took a condom from its box, opened it and rolled it down Tadashi using his mouth. He was still bigger than the freckled man, but he was also big nonetheless.

Kei climbed up the bed, straddled Tadashi, and rubbed his wet ass against Tadashi’s length. They both moaned. Kei used his hand to align the length against his hole.

He descended, biting his lip.

Kei swore he could see stars across his vision. Tadashi cried out a loud “Kei!”

When Kei had Tadashi fully inside of him, he stopped for a moment, squishing his eyes shut. It still stung, but barely, thanks to all the preparation he did.

They were both breathing hard and fast. After a few seconds, Kei tried to rise. They both gasp. Kei went up, and then down, earning louder moans from Tadashi.

Kei soon got used to the intrusion, and he started bouncing up and down Tadashi’s dick. He moaned the other’s name, “Yama… Yamaguchi… Please, I…”

Tadashi broke their stance, fully slipping out of Kei. He kissed the bespectacled man’s cheek before flipping them over.

“On your knees, Tsukki.”

Kei obeyed. He heard the opening and the closing of the bottle’s lid. Moments later, Tadashi entered Kei wetter and more slick. Tadashi pulled out almost completely, and then thrusted in fast.

Kei felt his eyes leak with tears as Tadashi repeated his movements, harder than the last. Kei moaned, he moaned and moaned. He could hear Tadashi’s short gasps from above him, and his sweat dropping down on Kei’s back.

"Tada... Tada... AH! Tadashi... Hah... Harder, Tadashi, please."

Tadashi did what he was told. He thrusted in Kei harder and faster, Kei’s moans got louder and louder.

Tadashi took hold of Kei’s dick and pumped it to the pace of his thrusts.

“Tadashi… I am close… so close…”

“Hmm,” replied Tadashi. “So good for me, Kei.”

With a few final thrusts, they both came, with Kei soiling his sheets with cum and tears. Tadashi dropped on top of Kei, kissing and licking and sucking at the skin he could access.

“Kei…” He whispered, wiping at Kei’s eyes.

“Tadashi, I…”

“Shh,” whispered Tadashi. “It’s okay, Tsukki.”

They kissed, it was not as sloppy as their first time in the club earlier tonight, but it was the perfect slotting of lips of two people who started to be reacquainted with each other. Kei ran a touch from Tadashi’s shoulder down to his arms.

Yamaguchi was getting a bit sober. “Tsukki? What? Where? Oh.” He looked down on their naked bodies and blushed. He immediately removed the condom, tied it, and dumped it in the trash can under the bedside table. Kei chuckled. Classic Yamaguchi, he thought.

“Where have you been, Tadashi?” Kei asked as he kissed and licked Yamaguchi’s jawline down to his neck.

“I was just in Miyagi, Tsukki, before I moved here three months back. I got… I got a teaching job nearby.”

“I know.”

“You knew, Tsukki? How…?”

“Kozume, who heard from the orange-hair idiot.”

“I see,” Tadashi looked away from Kei. “You felt like you dropped off the face of the Earth after… after we lost touch, Tsukki.”

“You know I started med school, Yamaguchi. I also got this… part time job in the club during weekends. It all went from there.”

“You were good,” Tadashi smiled, finally looking up at Kei. He looked out the open door of the bedroom, “That’s one hell of an equipment you got there.”

Kei’s mouth tugged upwards, “I got it after I completed my first year working for the club. It was the equipment they used before upgrading to what we use right now.”

“Let me hear you play it, Tsukki. Ahh…”

Kei licked and sucked on Tadashi’s skin, marking the freckled man. Kei hummed against his skin, contemplating the request. With one final lick on Tadashi’s neck, Kei pushed himself up to a sitting position, offering one hand to Tadashi.

He tugged Yamaguchi towards the equipments. Kei turned them all on, leaning on the laptop. Yamaguchi hugged him from behind, rubbing his half-hard dick against Kei’s ass. Kei’s breath hitched, trying hard not to throw his head back and moan.

He set up one of his mixes. Slow beats enveloped them both. Kei turned back to Tadashi and what he saw was different, it was the look of confidence he saw Tadashi wear when he was about to perfect a jump floater. Tadashi smiled up at him and gestures at the leather chair by the equipments, “Please, sit, Tsukki.” Tadashi said please, but he does not look like he actually meant it.

Tadashi adjusted the seat, making it taller. He leaned down and pecked at Kei’s lips before rolling the seat so that Kei’s head bumped against his mixer. The beats picked up their pace and Tadashi grinned at him, spread his legs open, and left him like that.

Tadashi ran back into the bedroom, and when he went back, he was holding the bottle of lube and a condom. He opened the bottle with a pop, poured some on his palm, and closed it again, putting the bottle somewhere on top of his equipments. He spread the lube to his fingers and rubbed at Kei’s rim.

Kei gasped at the cold liquid touching his ass. He was still a bit sore from their first encounter, but that did not mean that he wanted it less. Tadashi kissed Kei once more, their tongues dancing with each other, exploring and moaning.

When Tadashi dared to put a finger inside Kei, the beat dropped so that Kei’s moan echoed throughout the room. Tadashi slowly pulled out, and slowly put it back in. It was painfully slow for Kei, but judging by the smug smile playing on Tadashi’s lips, he knew he was meaning to do all this, meaning to go so slow like this.

What surprised Kei was when Tadashi kneeled in front of Kei and took his haf-hard dick inside his mouth.

Tadashi’s tongue was suddenly everywhere. He licked at the head, the shaft, the balls, he licked Kei’s everywhere. Kei looked down at the sight he also thought he would never see in his lifetime, and immediately got hard to the point of pain.

“Tadashi… please…”

Kei took a hold of Tadashi’s hair and lightly pulled at it, making him mouth around Kei’s dick. Tadashi, in hopes for a retaliation, sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. It was Kei’s turn to moan, “Tadashi…”

Tadashi continued what he was doing, and Kei continued to gasp loudly. The finger that was still going in and out of him became two. He was surprised again when he felt his dick reach the back of Tadashi’s throat without the freckled man choking on it. He felt that he might go over the edge. He gently tried to hold on to Tadashi’s temple and pull away. Tadashi released his dick with a pop. Kei sighed, “Tadashi… please.”

“Please what, Tsukki?” He looked up at Kei with so much innocence in his eyes that makes Kei want to cry right then and there.

“Tch,” was what he just said. “You know what it is, Tadashi.”

He shook his head, “No, Tsukki, I don’t.” He touched Kei’s face lovingly, “I want you to tell me, so I’d know what I should do. Hmm?”

Kei’s breath became erratic when Tadashi added a third finger into him, stretching him out. The pace was still agonizingly slow.

“Tada… Tadashi… please.”

“Please what, Kei?”

“Please fuck me, Tadashi.”

“Good boy,” murmured Tadashi, before putting more lube on to his hard dick.

When he finally entered Kei, they were both panting hard. Kei’s head bumped into his mixer. It was surprisingly a turn on for him.

Tadashi did not want to waste time, he plowed into Kei hard and fast, making the bespectacled man cry out louder than his own beats. Tadashi fucked Kei, sweat running down his arms. The leather chair squeaked at their movements.

“Tsukki… Ah… Kei… I’m so, so close.”

“Fuck…” Kei whispered hoarsely. He started pumping his own dick, still slick with Tadashi’s saliva. “Tadashi… Together, please…”

They came at the same time, with Kei spurting against his stomach. Kei could feel Tadashi’s dick twitching inside of him a few times, with Tadashi moaning. The beats faded down to silence.

When both of them had calmed down a bit, Tadashi pulled out, took out the condom from his softening dick and tied it. He ran towards the door. Tadashi came back with a tissue roll. He wiped off Kei’s cum on his stomach, taking more tissue and wiped Kei’s ass off lube.

“What a boy scout,” chuckled Kei.

Tadashi blushed so hard, “But… but of course! Being prepared could get you so far.”

“Nothing but the truth, Tadashi.” Kei pinched Tadashi’s left cheek.

Tadashi’s stomach then grumbled, as does Kei’s. They both chuckled.

“Shit, I haven’t eaten since I started my set in the club. Have you eaten anything, Yamaguchi?”

The freckled man shook his head, “Nothing since lunch.”

Hand in hand, they headed for Kei’s kitchen, with Kei opening one light.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the kitchen. Kei took his leftover strawberry shortcake from the fridge and was about to get some forks when Tadashi stopped him, grinning all the way. Kei saw a glint of mischief in Tadashi’s brown eyes.

Tadashi started to eat the cake with his hands. Kei decided to sit on the countertop and started to eat the cake just like how Tadashi’s eating it, with the smaller man between his legs. They quickly finished most of the cake.

Laughing, Tadashi put some icing on Kei’s abs.

“Yamaguchi, what are you doing?”

Tadashi leaned down and licked the icing. He started to put icing in different parts of Kei’s body. His navel, his nipples, his cheeks, and his nose even. Tadashi slowly licked at them all. He licked his nose first, then Kei’s cheeks, down to his nipples and lingering over them for a while, then his navel. By the time Tadashi was in the vicinity, he chuckled.

“Kei, you’re hard again.”

He blushed, “Wha--? Of course. When you’re licking me like that I just can’t…”

“Can’t what, Kei?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi laughed, stroking Kei’s length. “In under normal circumstances, I’d say sorry, but not tonight, Kei. For I am not sorry at all.”

“Tsukki, get me the lube.” Tadashi said after a few minutes of stroking their dicks together.

Kei shook his heaf, “No, I think I am still wet enough already.”

“Condoms.”

“Fuck me raw, Yamaguchi.”

Kei was almost at his limit. He could not bear another stroke or else he will explode onto Tadashi’s own dick and his hand. He could not take all the stimulation. He could not take how long he had been deprived of his pleasure he could have been feeling for two years now if he had just tried harder, if he had just told Tadashi everything that he had ever felt for the man.

“What do you want, Kei?” Tadashi pecked Kei on the lips.

Kei all but groaned loudly, “You. I want you, please.”

“But I am already here, Kei.”

“I want you inside,” Kei moaned, licking down Tadahi’s ear. “Please, Tadashi. You’ve made me beg so much already.”

Tadashi kissed Kei’s temple before pulling away, “Then beg some more, Kei.”

Kei groaned the moment Tadashi pulled away. He watched Tadashi sway his freckled butt as he took the bottle of lube and their one remaining condom from where they have left it. He took some time in finding it because of the lack of light around the unit. When he came back, Kei was already fucking himself with his fingers, scissoring himself using two fingers.

Tadashi clicked his tongue, “You don’t have the permission to do that, Kei.”

Kei whimpered, whispering Tadashi’s name.

He wore the condom, poured some lube on his hard dick, pumping it a few times, looking at Kei’s starved face as he did. He took Kei’s fingers away from his hole, and Yamaguchi licked them. Kei groaned.

Tadashi grinned up at him, “So sweet, Kei. Now, let me take care of you.”

Tadashi angled Kei so that his hole and Tadashi’s dick aligned. He went in slowly, with Kei panting hard. He was sore, but it made him want it more than ever.

Two years without Yamaguchi Tadashi was too long.

Kei moaned, “Where were you, huh, Tadashi? Where have you gone when you stopped replying to my messages? Where were you when you could have been fucking me like this years ago?”

Tadashi’s thrusts became deeper, “I was just in Miyagi, Kei, imagining how I would fuck you. and it was just exactly like this.”

Tadashi started to fuck him harder, moaning and groaning against Kei’s shoulder. Kei let out broken sobs, “Fuck me, Tadashi.”

“I am, Kei, I am fucking the last two years into you.”

Kei felt tears line down his cheeks at the sudden force Tadashi was putting into his thrusts. He wanted this as much as he did two years ago, “Please… AH! AH! TADASHI!”

Kei came against Tadashi’s stomach. Tadashi took hold of Kei’s knees and pushed them upward, making Kei gasp. Tadashi pumped inside harder, deeper, thrusting up a few times before coming himself.

“Kei… Kei… I missed you.” Tadashi murmured as he slid out of him. He took care of the condom, throwing it in a nearby trash can. Kei could not help but smile. Tadashi took great care of him all throughout the night.

“Me, too.” Whispered Kei back, pushing himself off the countertop and hugging Tadashi. He hugged back, tightly. They stayed like that for a while, until Tadashi’s chest rumbled with silent laughter.

Kei slightly pulled back, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Tadashi’s reddened face and he could not help that he be red as well. They have just done it thrice tonight. After not seeing each other nor talking each other for two full years.

Kei bottomed for Tadashi. He went beet red. Maybe he was still drunk? Maybe Tadashi was still drunk as well?

“Of all the times, Kei, it was while we’re drunk.”

“You won’t forget in the morning, right, Yamaguchi?”

Taking Kei by the hand, they went back to the bedroom, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Tsukki.”

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi woke up alone on the bed, his head throbbing and aching in the worst way. His body aches as well, as if he was hit by a car last night. He groaned and flipped himself over so that he was laying on his back.

There was activity going on in the bathroom, which made him grin like an astonished idiot. Kei was in the bathroom. What he was thinking of was a fact. Tsukishima Kei was in the bathroom. He was with Tadashi last night.

Tadashi fucked him thrice last night.

He could not believe what kind of wonders alcohol brought him last night. He was desperate buying things like lube and condoms, things he never thought of buying before. He had not planned on getting home with anyone but Kei last night, but he never thought Kei would actually be there, and he was almost convinced that his drunk self may or may not go home with someone if that person is blonde, tall, and wearing glasses. Someone akin to Kei could pass, was what Tadashi was thinking as his head swam in his alcohol-filled state.

When he saw the blonde DJ coming his way, he was almost sure his drunk ass would settle for him.

All oxygen was taken out of Tadashi’s lungs when the hot DJ sported Kei’s golden eyes and husky voice.

And then he was sure he had died and had gone into heaven when Kei started to fuck himself ready for Tadashi’s dick.

He had never known or anticipated that his Tsukki would bottom for him. Considering their dynamic back in Miyagi, he would be the obvious bottom. He followed Kei around, snickered and laughed his ass off when Kei drops his jokes and snarky commentaries, and stuck by his side all throughout.

Kei returns from his bathroom trip, wearing a white fluffy bathrobe. He smiled down at Tadashi when he saw the smaller man was awake, “Good morning, Tadashi.”

“Tsukki,” Tadashi lamely replied. “Good morning.”

Kei sat on the side of the bed. Tadashi moved so that he was facing Kei’s back and his hand propping up the side of his head.

Kei took off his indoor slippers and laid himself on the bed, facing Tadashi and mirroring his stance.

“Tadashi,” whispered Kei.

Tadashi scrunched his nose, "Tsukki, I... It's been two years and then we just ended up like this..."

"Just?" Kei had one of his eyebrows raised. "So, was last night a mistake, Tadashi?"

"No, it was not. I was... We were more than prepared."

"Why did you cut me off two years ago?”

Tadashi was half-dreading this conversation ever since he realized it was Tsukishima Kei he was grinding down on last night. As much as he enjoyed everything that conspired the night before, he knew he had to face what was inevitably coming for the both of them.

“I… It’s all so complicated, Tsukki. It’s a long story.”

Kei blinked, “We have all day. I don’t have Monday classes. No work either. Plus, I ain’t going anywhere, Yamaguchi. We both have time here, right?”

“I do have afternoon classes…” murmured Tadashi.

“It’s six in the morning,” reasoned Kei, not backing down.

“Alright. I just… I felt like you did not need me anymore. I felt like you have to establish a whole new life in Tokyo. You have a lot going for you. You attend med school, while I was still trying to land myself a job I actually enjoy that time. I felt like I was discarded, like you don’t need someone in Miyagi holding you back anymore. So, I decided to let you go, Tsukki. Honestly, I thought it was the best thing I could do for you. For you did not need someone trailing after you like a lost puppy anymore.”

Tadashi felt tears prick the sides of his eyes, “I never felt so sure then, Tsukki, that letting you go was the best option for the both of us.”

Kei adjusted his glasses, “I see. What would you feel if I told you I almost dropped out of med school so I could come back to Miyagi and be with you again?”

“What?” Tadashi was dumbfounded. He could not believe what Kei was saying.

“Yeah, there was this time, around a month after you stopped replying to my messages, that I wanted to go back. I was so homesick I could not even attend my classes. Kozume helped me a lot by asking Hinata on how you guys were doing in your lives, but except yours. I could not bear knowing how well you were doing without me in your life.”

“Kei… I didn’t know.”

He just nodded, “Of course you didn’t know. How could you know when I could not even tell you everything that I was feeling before?”

Tadashi blinked the tears away, “I’m sorry, Tsukki, for dropping contact.”

Kei looked away, “I… I’m sorry too, for not trying hard enough.”

They then shared a comfortable silence for a few moments until Tadashi decided to break it with the most obvious question in the world, "Tsukki, about last night. What does it mean?"

Kei’s eyes widened. What would they call last night? He let a smile form on his lips, “Love,” he whispered, but when he realized what he had just said, he spluttered. “Or maybe nothing. You know, just a casual thing. I do not know with you, Yamaguchi. It really does depend on you. I don’t know… but I am not opposed to doing it again, just putting it out there. I am also putting out my feelings for you, I mean, I’ve been in love with you for more than two years, for sure, so you may want to also consider that. It just… really depends on you.”

Tadashi grinned, heart hammering in his chest. “Love sounds amazing, Tsukki.”

Kei looked everywhere but Tadashi’s face, “Hmm.”

“Then what was it for you, then, Tsukki?”

Kei looked at Tadashi, bed hair, plump lips from kissing, neck and chest painted with Kei's marks. Kei caressed Tadashi's cheek, "Everything."

Now grinning as well, Kei moved them both so he was straddling Tadashi, who was furiously blushing. “Now, now, Tadashi, why won’t you fuck me into the next two years?”

“Tsukki!”

“What?”

Tadashi licked his lips, “That wouldn’t be enough.”

Kei smirked, leaning down to kiss Tadashi, “Boyfriend?”

Yamaguchi smiled into the kiss, “Sure, Tsukki.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> heya, if you harbored a liking to the fic, please please please lemme know through kudos and heaven-sent comments down below! 
> 
> also, if anyone wants to talk to me about haikyuu, bnha, etc, yall can do that on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cheyalinn)


End file.
